<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left Handed by tea0W0stache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856799">Left Handed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache'>tea0W0stache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Daiya was left handed, Dangan - Freeform, Dork Owada Mondo, Dyslexic Mondo Owada, Gen, M/M, Mondo is Ambidextrous, Mutual Pining, Taka notices a lot of stuff so he writes it all down in a lil book so he can remember, he’s got more anxiety than a chihuahua maybe that’s why he’s always so angry huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yer left handed?"</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru paused, and looked up, completely perplexed. "Were you not aware of this information, Owada?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo shifted in his seat, thinking he upset him. “No, not- not really. Sorry."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lotta hcs here fellas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yer left handed?"</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru paused, and looked up, completely perplexed. "Were you not aware of this information, Owada?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo shifted in his seat, thinking he upset him. “No, not- not really. Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru set his pencil down and turned to face him. "That is alright. What about you? I presume you're right handed?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo makes a 'sort've?' hand motion and shrugs. "Kinda. Use both a'my hands." The way the other lit up with awe made his face flush. "S'not like it's a big deal or 'nything."</p><p> </p><p>But still, that look stayed plastered all across his face. "That's so fascinating! You're ambidextrous? I've never met anyone with such a talent."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo blinked. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, f'real? Didn’t know it was so rare n all."</p><p> </p><p>Ishimaru shifted his gaze down at Mondo's hands - noticing a crooked knuckle or two, multiple rings, and scars that he assumed were from other fights when in reality they were from whittling - as if this new information would have changed their appearance.</p><p> </p><p>"Which do you prefer using to write?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah- uh, I.. use my right hand mostly. More so.. trained myself to use my left. Can't have a weak hand when y'run a gang, y’now.”</p><p> </p><p>"Can you write your name with both hands?"</p><p> </p><p>Mondo opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it. Thankfully, Taka didn't notice, but the thought of writing made him queasy and nervous. His handwriting wasn't the prettiest, the kanji made his head swim and he knew his hands wouldn’t be steady enough do it. The biker felt his jaw clench, and forced himself to relax.</p><p> </p><p>He mumbled, "Uh, yeah, I can," and the change of tone caught Taka's attention. The prefect may not be able to read body language, but he knew that whenever Mondo got nervous, he would get real quiet as to not accidentally shout at Taka. And for that, Mondo was thankful for his little ‘tone book.’</p><p> </p><p>Crimson eyes seemed to search his very soul, like they were trying so hard to read a book that was difficult to decipher, [Trust him - he’s gotta deal with it daily.] His eyebrows furrowed, lips turned downwards in that signature frown, that look Taka got when he was trying to answer a math problem or something. Mondo barely kept himself from squirming away from his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Mondo felt that his gaze was about to burn a hole through him, he saw the prefect soften - practically melt, even. </p><p> </p><p>"Was there a reason you asked about my hand?"</p><p> </p><p>The biker averted his gaze, mumbling something that Taka couldn't quite catch. </p><p> </p><p>"Come again?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Daiya was uh, left handed too.”</p><p> </p><p>It finally sunk in. Daiya. Mondo's older brother, the deceased man that he cared for so greatly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah."</p><p> </p><p>Mondo’s jaw clenched again, and suddenly his clothes seemed too tight and the room seemed smaller. Taka had been quieter a lot longer than he liked, and he was real close to making an excuse so he could leave and-</p><p> </p><p>"Well, That is certainly comforting to hear!”</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taka looked down at his own hands, and continued, "When I was younger, I was a part of a small group of children how were left handed. There weren’t a lot of us. Unkind teachers who, along with their distaste for my grandfather, would strap our left hands to the desk and try to get us to use only our right. If We even tried to use our left hand, they would smack it with a ruler."</p><p> </p><p>Taka glanced back up at Mondo with a wide smile. "So, it is comforting hearing that someone very important to my kyoudai was like me in a way."</p><p> </p><p>There was no way he could hide the way his cheeks heated up and turned bright red, so he just looked away, and hid behind the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p> "I- well, I really.. dunno what t'say about that."</p><p> </p><p>Taka simply beamed, and moved to hover a hand over Mondo's.</p><p> </p><p>"May I touch you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Ever so polite.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Eh-? Uh, Sure, go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>Taka's hands were warm, and Mondo cringed slightly because god, his must’ve seemed too clammy, sweaty, gross even, and he knew how Taka got with certain textures he didn’t like, and <em>oh</em>, he’s overthinking again isn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>The way he examined Mondo's hands with such care - running his thumb over any scars it could reach, tracing over the crevices with his eyes, and rolling one of his rings between his fingers - Mondo felt his chest get tight and he just wanted to curl up, because god, why does he have to feel so vulnerable over something as small as <em> hands?</em></p><p> </p><p>God, he feels exposed, and he’s not quite sure how to handle that.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a lot of calluses. And some of these scars, I had assumed earlier they were from fights, but now that I examine them more closely, they seem like.. cuts?" Taka looked back up at him with that expression again - the one that's full of curiosity, like he's experiencing the world for the first time all over again. Because that’s how he looks at him, like he’s the moon, the stars, shit, the whole fucking <em>galaxy.</em></p><p> </p><p>‘<em>In a way,’</em> Mondo thinks, ‘<em>Maybe I AM the world to him..’</em></p><p> </p><p>After realizing he has been waiting for a response, Mondo manages to sputter out, “Er- Just a few mess ups from whittling," Satisfied, Taka continued to look at his hands a little more.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours, although it was more like another minute or two, Taka let go of his hands, and once again asked to touch him. Of course, he said yes. With permission, Taka cupped Mondo's face, squishing his cheeks little.</p><p> </p><p>"You do not need to worry about your writing, kyoudai, your ambidextrous skills have uses for many of your other talents!! While I do not agree with violence, you are strong in that you have advantages! And your whittling - never have I seen such admirable wood working with both hands!! You are truly amazing, kyoudai, do not doubt yourself in any form!!!”</p><p><br/>

</p><p> </p><p>Mondo blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Taka’s intense stare, as if he was trying to imprint that information onto his mind, never wavered, and for the first time in a while, they made eye contact. When Taka averted his gaze again, Mondo couldn’t help but start grinning, and it was so infectious that even Taka started grinning as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yer really somethin’, bro.”</p><p> </p><p>That was the only warning Ishimaru received before Mondo tugged him in for a tight hug. The prefect squawked, but he didn’t protest, as it felt grounding. Mondo’s booming laughter vibrated through him, and Taka felt himself relax. He shut his eyes, and listened intently to the biker’s heartbeat - a steady <em> thump, thump, thump, </em> that was so soothing, Taka tried to keep himself from nodding off to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro? Y’okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Taka nudged Mondo away, and nodded, clearing his throat. “Ah, yes, I am alright. My apologies.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need t’be all formal n shit, haha.” </p><p> </p><p>Mondo chuckled, preparing himself for a scolding, to which he did receive. Peering over at his paper, he frowned, and gestured towards it, “Er, sorry ‘bout distracting ya from yer work, I know how you get about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Taka seemed to stare down at his papers - many of them were not even due until next week..</p><p> </p><p>“I.. think I should have a break, anyway. I <em> am </em> hungry, and it’s almost 4. Perhaps we can.. relax, and eat something?” </p><p> </p><p>Mondo’s face broke into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, bro, I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>